slumber mystery
by Mario bros fan4ever
Summary: when the girls have a slumber party googie gets kidnapped can the gang save her
1. 1

thanks for inviting us daphne velma said wearing orange pajamas.

any time daphne said

so what should we do googie asked .

let's check out my blog velma said.

no daphne said.

why velma whined .

this is supposed to be a fun night i wanna see it googie said . really velma asked .

yeah sure what could go wrong.

a few minutes later what's with the coustme shaggy's wearing daphne asked

I'm not sure . velma said perhaps someone would like to explain .

I don't know who hacked your blog Velma but i do know about shaggy as a werewolf googie said.

don't be silly velma said there is no such things as monsters what about crystal and amber Daphne asked. must have been a cheap coustme velma said .

30 minutes later you guys broke up because of Dracula Daphne asked.

no Googie said. when shaggy and scooby wanted to reunite with you guys they offered me to join but i got scared googie said sadly.

then the lights turned off . googie was gone. jeepers daphne said. jinkes velma said. we gotta call fred daphne said yeah velma said and shaggy.

a mysterious guy stared at them.


	2. a new mystery

shaggy and Scooby was sleeping .

Then Fred came in guys we have a mystery on our hands .

No way shaggy said. then scrappy carried

shaggy and Scooby.

later what happened scrappy asked well

We were just about to watch a movie until the lights went off then googie was gone Velma said .


	3. an old foe

shaggy didn't you get turned into a werewolf Velma asked.

oh yeah I did shaggy said.

Then we should find Dracula. Daphne said.

ro ray Scooby said.

Will you do it for a Scooby snack Velma asked.

no Scooby said .

how about two Scooby snacks Daphne asked.

how about a box of Scooby snacks Daphne asked.

yeah Scooby said.

Then scrappy carried him.

come on uncle Scooby there is no time for eating.

oh boy Scooby said.

Meanwhile in the castle.

let me go googie said.

not unless shaggy competes Dracula said.

here we go again googie said.

Meanwhile the gang arrived at Transylvania.

stay here scrappy Fred said .

For your safety.

oh come on Fred scrappy said I've handled Dracula before.

we don't want you to get hurt shaggy said.

later.

ok gang let's spilt up and look for clues Fred said then a cage dropped in it was Dracula.

zoinks shaggy said .

Then Scooby jumped in shaggy's arms


	4. revenge is bad

zoink shaggy said.

if you want your friend back you will have to compete Dracula said.

Then the lights went out.

who turned out the lights brunch asked.

Then the lights were back everyone was gone even googie.

Meanwhile scrappy was watching tv.

Then the gang came back with googie.

thanks scrappy googie said.

For what scrappy said.

For turning of the lights Fred said.

that wasn't me scrappy said .

Then who Velma asked.

the hunch brunch was coming for them run shaggy said.

Then scrappy got up and before he could do anything Daphne pulled his color .

Then Fred drove away.

but Dracula was on a. plane.

when will you learn to stop acting like a child shaggy Dracula said.

sure soon as you get a life shaggy.

ouch Daphne laughed.

Then Dracula shot. blood oil at the van making it slip.

the gang ran separate ways.

Dracula went after shaggy and Scooby.

shaggy and Scooby ran into a room.

Dracula entered.

hello shaggy said wearing a suit wow are you doing count shaggy asked

not so well Dracula said.

like how dare you shaggy said.

um lady take him out.

Scooby came and kicked him out the window .

Then the duo ran.

Dracula flew after them.

but ran into plant spray.

puppy power scrappy said and ran.

the trio ran into a corner of a cliff. like zoinks shaggy said.

alright scrappy said tadada puppy power.

Then sibella dived in .

leave my friends alone sibella said.

using my teacher's friend to get him in a stupid race is unacceptable.

I'm going to call mom.

please don't Dracula said.

are you guys okay fred asked yep.

I would have gotten away with it too if it weren't for you meddling kids and your annoying puppy and that dog.

Scooby snicked


	5. ending

so velma asked.

you three taught five ghouls and got turned into a werewolf.

yep shaggy said.

is the anything esle daphne asked.

no scooby said.

what about the mystery of the beauregaurd manison.

scrappy said.

mansion the others asked.

yeah scrappy said and the boo brothers .

boo brothers velma asked.

there are no such things as ghosts .

sure there are scrappy said and took velma's phone and called the boo brothers .

no service.

ha velma said.

shaggy tell us about this mystery Daphne asked.

later.

epic Fred said.

not true Velma said.

what about crystal shaggy asked.

fake Velma said.

Then a ghost came .

run Velma said and ran .

hee hee Scooby dooby doo Scooby said.


End file.
